Scène lemon
by Hoshikawa
Summary: Bon, c'est juste une petite scène de lemon NaruSasu    J'espère que ça vous plaira :p


~Scène de… rapport intime~

Naruto courait derrière Sasuke, ils montèrent les marches qui les séparaient de l'appartement du brun, une fois dedans, Naruto claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, Sasuke vint l'embrasser ardemment, le plaquant contre la porte, attrapant les mains du blond pour les poser de chaque côtés de sa tête. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser, Sasuke retira le T-shirt de Naruto, il posa sa main sur le haut de son torse, puis la glissa sur son ventre, il fixait son corps avec insistance.

-Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?

-…T'es trop sexy j'aurais jamais pensé…

Naruto rougis violemment, Sasuke afficha un léger sourire avant de poser une main sur sa bouche, Naruto ria, amusé, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke et retira son T-shirt, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur devant le corps de son meilleur ami qui ria à son tour. Soudain, Naruto n'affichais plus le même sourire d'extase, mais un sourire sauvage. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke, et échangea leur position, Sasuke adossé au mur, Naruto compte plant son corps

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Naruto ?

-Sasuke, tu vas morfler

-Mais enf…

Les lèvres de Sasuke furent scellées par celle de Naruto, faisant doucement gémir l'Uchiha, qui passa ses mains sur le dos de son amant, pendant que Naruto faisait jouer leurs langues entre elles, leur souffle s'accélérant. Naruto stoppa le baiser, il posa son genoux sur l'entre-jambe de Sasuke qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par ce geste de la part de son blond qui commençait maintenant à lécher goulument son cou, ayant pour effet de faire rougir l'Uchiha, et le faire soupirer d'aise. Naruto se baissa légèrement, passant sa langue sur un des tétons de Sasuke, qui le regardait faire, rougissant de honte, soutenant le regard provocateur de l'Uzumaki. Pendant ce temps, Naruto déboutonnait le jean de Sasuke, tira la braguette et fit tomber son vêtement sur le sol. Il descendit sa tête, en déposant des baisers papillon sur le ventre de son amant, avant de s'agenouiller pour avoir en face de lui l'objet de ses convoitises. Alors qu'il déposait des baisers à travers le tissu, tout en malaxant le membre de l'Uchiha qui commençait à durcir, il pencha sa tête en arrière, la frappant contre la porte, et lâcha un long soupir d'aise tout en posant une main sur l'arrière du crâne de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? tu ne tiens plus ?

-Han… Grouille, usuratonkachi

-Bien sûr !

Naruto afficha un sourire ravie, le fait de voir son amant, toujours si calme et froid, maintenant à sa merci et en extase le rendait plus qu'heureux. Il retira le dernier vêtement que portait Sasuke, et regarda son membre durcit par l'excitation, Naruto mordit sa lèvre inférieur, et posa un doigt sur l'extrémité du gland de Sasuke, qui poussa un gémissement imperceptible. Naruto pris en main le membre du brun et commença à le masturber, Sasuke détourna le regard, soupirant d'aise, alors que Naruto prit subitement son sexe en bouche. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, tournant complètement sa tête en lâchant un léger cris de plaisir sous l'effet que lui procurait son blond. Naruto suçait goulument le membre de Sasuke, il jouait avec sa langue le long de sa verge en gémissant par moment, la main de Sasuke sur son crâne le poussa subitement, et il prit son sexe en entier dans sa bouche, il plissa un œil et déglutis bruyamment, puis repris ses mouvements, les jours rosies.

-Han…hum… Naruto, je… je vais…

-Vas-y, Sasuke…

Naruto repris le membre de Sasuke en main, et passa un long coup de langue le long de sa verge, Sasuke cria de plaisir, et dans un râle, il se lâcha dans la bouche de Naruto qui plissa un œil, recevant le liquide d'un seul coup. Il retira sa bouche, un filet de salive le reliant au membre de Sasuke, qui le regardait en haletant

-Pardon, Naruto…

-T'en fais pas, tu vas me le payer…

-Hein ? …

-Je te laisse choisir, tu veux continuer ici, où dans le lit ?

-En…emmène-moi au lit…

-Oui !

Naruto se releva, et embrassa tendrement Sasuke, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, observant le visage cramoisie de son amant nu devant lui. Il le prit par la main, et l'emporta dans la chambre, il le jeta sur le lit, retira son jean et s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, sensuellement pour l'embrasser en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

-Ha, Naruto je…

-Hn ?

-Ca va faire mal…

-Non, je te promet, je serais tendre.

-D'accord..

Naruto posa un doigt sur les lèvre de Sasuke, qui comprit le message et suçota avec gène le doigt du blond. Naruto retira son doigt, et l'approcha de l'intimité de Sasuke, avant de le passer ardemment dessus, arrachant un gémissement à Sasuke. Naruto lécha la joue de son amant, en enfonçant son doigt en lui, Sasuke poussa un léger cris de douleur qui fut étouffé par la langue de Naruto qui l'embrassa profondément, rajoutant un second doigt, remuant doucement dans le corps de son amant, sa verge se tendant à vue d'œil. Il embrassa Sasuke, et retira ses doigts, il retira son boxer et frotta légèrement sa verge entre les fesses de Sasuke

-T'es prêt, mon amour ?

-Oui…

-Je t'aime Sasuke…

-Je t'aime aussi, Naruto !

Naruto pénétra doucement à l'intérieur de Sasuke, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur, passant ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, qui plissa un œil en s'enfonçant plus profondément. L'Uchiha haletait, lâchant des plaintes entre deux soupir d'aise, Naruto bougeait légèrement en Sasuke, pour qu'il s'habitue au contact, Naruto lui était en extase, sentir son membre à l'intérieur de Sasuke lui procurait un plaisir incommensurable. Le brun donna un coup de rein à Naruto, enfonçant son sexe plus profondément en lui-même, il compris le message et bougea plus rapidement, s'enfonçant complètement, touchant le point sensible, qui fit oublier toutes douleurs à Sasuke, pour le faire crier de plaisir, Naruto gémissant lui aussi, au regard de son amant fermant les yeux pour résister à cette décharge de plaisir. Ils étaient maintenant en sueur, haletant l'un contre les lèvres de l'autre, Naruto donna un violent coup de rein, et toucha à nouveau le point sensible de Sasuke, qui éjacula violemment sur son ventre, alors que Naruto se lâcha en lui, dans un râle de plaisir commun. Naruto regarda Sasuke et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se retirer et s'écrouler sur son amant, Sasuke était épuisé aussi, il respirait bruyamment et prit Naruto dans ses bras, mordillant le lobe de son oreille

-Hah… Naruto… ne fais jamais… une chose pareille… à qu'lqu'un d'autre…

-Promis…je ne te quitterais jamais…

-Moi non plus…

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, contenant tous leur amour, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, entrelaçant leurs doigts, avant de s'endormir dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'été.


End file.
